Hero and Princess
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: /Ocarina of Time/ Thirty themes, thirty sentences centered on Link, Zelda, and their relationship. Some may deviate from canon, some may not.


**Title:** Hero and Princess

**Fandom:** Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

**Prompt:** 30 theme challenge

**Pairing:** Link/Zelda

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Thirty themes, thirty sentences centered on Link, Zelda, and their relationship. Some may deviate from canon, some may not.

* * *

**#01: First Kiss**

Link and Zelda rather enjoyed their first kiss, so they shared another and another and another...and things just escalated from there.

**#02: Heartbeat**

The first time he laid eyes on the princess, his heart began to beat erratically—she was just so _beautiful._

**#03: Grateful**

The only proper way to thank Link for saving Hyrule, Zelda thought wistfully, was to return him back to his original time and let him live a normal life.

**#04: Decent**

Hiding behind a small shop, Zelda smiled as she watched Link help up a crying child who had tripped and skinned her knee on the stony pavement of Castle Town; he was truly a good person.

**#05: Garden**

When Zelda took up gardening as a hobby, Link was quick to start doing it alongside her.

**#06: Destiny**

It was fate that brought them together...and then tore them apart.

**#07: Perfection**

She was everything Link could ever want in a woman: beautiful, wise, selfless, kind—she was just perfect.

**#08: Fairies**

"They really do come out at night..." Zelda breathed, eyes wide with astonishment as she held Link's hand and stared out her bedroom window at the fairies flitting about the castle courtyard.

**#09: Hero**

Being a hero really took a toll on Link: Zelda could see that from the dark circles under his eyes as she gazed at him briefly from atop hers and Impa's white horse before throwing her ocarina into the moat surrounding the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town and vanishing out of sight.

**#10: Strength**

Strength, according to Link, wasn't how many monsters one could slay or how much one could lift, it was being able to continue on no matter how many obstacles one encounters or mistakes one makes.

**#11: Moonlight**

Moonlight poured through Zelda's bedroom window as she lay next to Link, fast asleep.

**#12: Apple**

Apples were Link's favorite food, so Zelda made sure there were plenty of them for him to eat whenever he stopped by the castle to see her.

**#13: By Your Side**

After Hyrule had been saved, Link wanted to become a knight, so he could be by Zelda's side always.

**#14: Breathing**

Whenever Link couldn't sleep, he laid his head on Zelda's chest and listened to the sound of her breathing and within minutes, he drifted off to dreamland.

**#15: Hands**

Just holding hands with Zelda filled Link with giddy glee.

**#16: Melody**

The Song of Time was _their _song—it reminded them of everything they had been through.

**#17: Lullaby**

Every night, Zelda would sing hers and Link's baby to sleep with the lullaby she had heard as a small child.

**#18: Shooting Star**

Zelda and Link stood in the castle's central courtyard, waiting for the meteor shower to begin, their eyes glued to the night sky.

**#19: Irresistible**

Link just couldn't say no when Zelda made puppy-dog eyes and said, "Please?"

**#20: Prayers**

For seven years straight, she prayed that she would get to see him again.

**#21: Sweet**

Dessert was Zelda's favorite meal, for she had a gigantic sweet tooth.

**#22: Dreams**

Despite having a smile on her face, Zelda was more than a little bit stunned when Link automatically believed her dreams were prophetic.

**#23: Afterlife**

If there was an afterlife, he'd want to spend all eternity with her.

**#24: Hidden**

Every time Zelda met Link in disguise, her desire to reveal herself to him increased.

**#25: Market**

One day, Link decided to take her into town to try out archery, eat some local food and visit various shops.

**#26: Cuddle**

Link loved the way Zelda subconsciously latched onto him while she was sleeping.

**#27: Searching**

He searched for her everywhere, unaware that she had been by his side all along, teaching him songs to activate warp points.

**#28: Mountain**

The thought of climbing a mountain—no, an _active volcano_—to retrieve a precious stone sounded kind of dangerous to Link, but the safety of Hyrule was on the line, so he went ahead and did it anyway.

**#29: Tongue-tied**

When Sheik revealed himself to be none other than Princess Zelda, Link was at a loss for words.

**#30: Rain**

Whenever it rained, Zelda simply watched.

**-End-**


End file.
